


Justin is home

by Edom



Series: Justin home [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Future, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: Beta by TayTay4936, I couldn't do any of it without you.Sequel to 'Justin comes home'. We see what happens with Matt and the girls and the kids come for a visit.





	Justin is home

**Justin POV**

 

OK, it has been firmly established that Matt is certifiably nuts. Buying the loft and trying to convince me that he and Brian were lovers?  Yeah, right, like I’d ever believe that.

 

Now, all we have to do is convince the rest of them so they can get the guy some help. There is no way in hell either Brian or I are getting involved in that one. That would somehow probably just give him more hope that Brian really does care.

 

We called all of them this morning; we figured we had better tell them as soon as possible. They agreed to come out here for brunch and not tell Matt. That one was a little difficult for Emmett, but he did agree. They should be here any minute.

 

There’s the doorbell.

 

“Hey, everybody, come on in.”

 

I hear Brian’s voice by the front door. I’m in the kitchen preparing brunch; he was helping me until the bell rang.

 

“Hey, sweetie, the place looks amazing, what little we saw on the way from the door to here.”

 

“Thanks, Em; could you take this into the dining room? It’s through there.”

 

I point at the connecting door, and they all grab a plate or bowl and make their way to the dining room. I follow with the last, and when I get there, they are all admiring the room.

 

“Wow, this looks amazing. I love the black floors; it’s so unusual.”

 

“Why thank you, Professor; that’s mighty nice of you.”

 

Brian is sarcastic and I give him an elbow in the ribs.

 

“Ouch, hey, no hitting your partner.”

 

He grabs me around the neck and pulls me close for a kiss.

 

“Ok, I promise, no more abused spouses,”

 

I giggle, and he can’t help but join me. It’s so rare to hear Brian giggle that the rest of them just stare at him, but I’ve heard it more and more frequently since I’ve been home. I love that I do that for him, the fact that I’m home does that for him.

 

“Let’s eat; we’ll tell you why we called you afterwards,”

 

I say once I get my giggles under control. We all sit and start eating. We just chat about what’s going on.  They all want to know about the three shows I have coming up. It appears that all of them want to come to the openings, and I give them all three dates so they can book the times. I can’t help the little allergy attack I get, and I have to go to the kitchen to get myself under some semblance of control.

 

“You ok, Sunshine?”

 

“I’m fine, Brian.  I just can’t believe how lucky we are to have those guys in our lives.”

 

“I know.”

 

I look at him and I can see that he really means that. I’m glad; they really have been there for the both of us a lot over the years, but then again, Brian has been there for them, too.

 

After lunch is over and the dishes have been put in the dishwasher, we go to the living room and they admire that room, too. We decided to not have a separate den/library/media room and living room. We just put the den in the room we originally planned to use as a living room. That way, we freed up a room to use as a game room.

 

There are two sixty inch TVs in there. They are hung on the wall on the right from the door and hooked up to gaming systems. There are four reclining chairs in front of them, and behind the chairs is a table with four chairs around it. On the left wall is a bookcase filled with games for both systems, plus board games for when Gus comes for a visit.

 

**Brian POV**

 

We sit down on the sofa in the living room and they all look at us expectantly. Justin looks at me and we communicate without words. It hits me then that we really are a couple; we really know each other well enough that we don’t need words to know what the other one is thinking. That thought would have terrified me two years ago; now, it’s rather comforting.

 

“When Justin and I went to the loft last night, we found the place covered in lit candles with jazz playing on a portable CD player. Considering the fact that the only piece of furniture in the place was the bed, we walked to the bedroom and saw Matt in the bed, naked.”

 

They all gasped, and Emmett turned a little pale.

 

“So he had stolen my key?”

 

Michael asks.

 

“Yeah, that would be our guess. I packed up the things we had brought with us and told him to get the fuck out, but he said he was the one who had bought the place, so it would be his today at ten, anyway. He showed us the paperwork, and sure enough, he’s the new owner of the loft. We left our keys on the kitchen counter and got the hell out of there.”

 

“But why was he even there, and what was with the candles and music?”

 

“He was trying to convince me that he and Brian were together and that they were just waiting for the best time to tell everybody.”

 

“What the fuck? Did he actually think you would believe that?”

 

Ted looked scandalized, and I could see that it comforted Justin, somewhat.

 

“I have no idea, but if I didn’t know any better in the first place, the fact that he kept calling Brian ‘lover’ would have clinched it for me.”

 

They gaped at me before Michael couldn’t hold back a giggle. After that, we all broke down.

 

“Fuck, you should have seen Brian’s face; it got more and more red and pinched every time he said that. It would have been rather amusing if the whole thing wasn’t so sad.”

 

We all stopped laughing and became somber once again.

 

“We told you because we really think that he needs help and we are not about to help him or get involved in it in any way.”

 

They all nod at that. Poor Emmett looked devastated.

 

“What’s the matter, Emmy Lou? Were you interested in more than friendship with him?”

 

“No, but I’m the one who introduced him into the family.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Em; you had no way of knowing that he was unstable like this.”

 

God, that’s why I love Justin; well, one of the reasons.  He is so good at stuff like this, and I suck at it and am eternally grateful that I have him to do that.

 

“Maybe not, but I still feel just awful that you had to go through that.”

 

“Yeah, well, the only thing it really cost us was a set of sheets and pillowcases.”

 

“Huh?”

 

They all looked confused as hell.

 

“He was lying on the bed. The bed which had been made. No way in hell was I ever going to sleep in those sheets, so we left them at the loft.”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if there was some kind of lingering scent on them or something? He might think you left them there to give him some part of you.”

 

“There won’t be; they were brand new, never used before. We actually have to go buy a new set to replace that one.”

 

I smirk to let him know it’s no big deal. I really don’t want Emmett to feel bad about this; like Justin said, it really isn’t his fault.

We talked a little more before they all left. Michael promised to tell Deb what had happened, that way, we didn’t have to.


End file.
